Memorabilia
by Kenzeira
Summary: Aku sudah tahu, sejak awal, semua ini hanya perkara senang-senang—biar aku tak sepi, biar kau tak sepi. Meski kenyataannya sepi itu masih datang padamu, tanpa kau sendiri menyadarinya.
1. Chapter 1

[ **MEMORABILIA** ]

/

{kuroo's 2nd pov}

bokuto/kuroo slight kuroo/tsuki

{i – di gerimis, sedih tak ada habis}

* * *

Barangkali memang betul apa yang sering dijabarkan oleh penulis-penulis terkenal; bahwa gerimis membawa serta kesedihan.

Tiap-tiap tetesnya seumpama hujaman paku pada tubuh-tubuh tak berdaya, yang, semakin lama semakin membusuk dan lebur bersama hujan. Manusia tak pernah tahu sampai kesedihan itu berganti menjadi kekosongan, hingga mereka menyadari bahwa; ah, aku tak lagi merasa sedih, tidak pula bahagia, aku tidak merasakan apa-apa. Sebab, perlahan hati mereka rusak dan kesedihan hanyalah suatu peristiwa ketika mendung serta gerimis datang.

Hampa.

Mungkin itulah yang sekarang ini tengah kau rasakan: tatkala kekasihmu begitu jauh, jauh dari jangkauan, tak tertangkap mata, tak lagi tergapai. Kau ingin memeluk, tapi tidak juga terengkuh tubuh hangat itu—tidak pula kau mendengar suara detak jantungnya, yang biasanya menempel dekat jantungmu (dua jantung berdetak, berdetak, kau bisa merasakannya—membayangkannya, lantas senyummu merekah bersama senyumnya, dulu). Kau hampa karena dia tak ada. Atau karena gerimis itu perlahan merusak hatimu.

Adalah luka-luka;

Yang aku torehkan di dada waktu.

Kau memandang riak-riak kecil kopi pada cangkirmu, lalu kau pandangi kertas yang kau genggam (serta pulpen hitam yang beberapa saat lalu menggoreskan kata pada kertasmu, entah apa maknanya).

Adalah puisi-puisimu;

Yang aku tancapkan di kepalaku.

'Kenapa kau menancapkan puisi-puisi dari seseorang di kepalamu?'

Adalah pertanyaan yang mendadak saja diajukan lelaki itu, yang entah siapa namanya, yang, demi Tuhan, sungguh tidak sopan. Tiba-tiba dia muncul, membawa secangkir kopi hitam disertai senyuman lebar ramah yang mencurigakan, lantas ikut duduk bersamamu seolah kalian adalah kawan lama. Kau bertanya, ke mana gerimis pergi, kenapa matahari muncul dan menyengat ke arahmu.

[Seperti pula kehampaan itu, yang tiba-tiba tak ingat untuk kembali kau kecap.]

* * *

"Kau selalu sendirian, Bung."

"Aku memang selalu sendirian."

"Kau selalu terlihat kesepian, Bung."

"Aku memang kesepian."

Lelaki nyentrik itu mengulas senyum semakin lebar.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku temani bicara."

Kau berharap gerimis lekas pulang. Karena menemani bicara, tidak cuma sekadar bicara.

* * *

Kau habiskan malam bersamanya dalam tanda tanya. Entah. Tampaknya tak ada yang berminat untuk merenungkan kehampaan yang mendadak lenyap—terlebih kau, yang, betapa sial, masih saja mengingat puisi-puisi picisan yang kau temukan di kolong ranjangmu sekian hari lalu. Kemudian, lelaki itu bangun, mengerjap, tersenyum padamu. Selamat pagi, katanya. Kau bingung.

'Apakah aku bermimpi?'

'Apakah semalam sebegitu nikmatnya sampai kau linglung, Bung?'

Aku bukan Bung. Tapi kau menelan protesan itu, sebab kau tahu apa yang bakal terjadi selanjutnya; saling bertukar nama, saling menyimpan nomor telepon, lantas menghubungi di kemudian hari dan kembali bersanggama lagi. Kau berusaha menolak. Namun, ah, brengsek memang, kau selalu merasa candu pada ciuman-ciuman kecil, yang entah kepada bibir siapa bibirmu berlabuh; kau cuma menikmatinya karena memang nikmat, mengingatkanmu pada ciuman pertama ketika malam sehabis hujan reda. Ciuman seperti tanda bahwa kesedihan sudah berakhir—walau pada akhirnya datang lagi, datang lagi: gerimis yang membawa serta kesedihan itu. Tapi bibirmu tetap memagut bibirnya—ya, bibirnya, bibir lelaki yang meninggalkan puisi-puisi di kolong ranjangmu, dulu.

[Dan kau berharap bibir lelaki yang kini berada di atas ranjang bersamamu dapat menghapus bekas bibir lelaki pengumpul puisi-puisi itu.]

* * *

"Ketahuilah, Bung, aku tak pernah berharap menjadi pengganti siapapun."

"Aku juga tak berharap kau menjadi pengganti siapa-siapa."

"Nah, kenapa kau tetap ingin aku?"

"Karena kau seperti matahari."

"Aku sebetulnya tidak suka puisi. Terlalu rumit. Otakku tak mampu memahaminya."

"Aku tidak sedang berpuisi."

"Tapi terdengar puitis."

Kau tertawa.

"Sudah kuduga, kau memang seperti matahari."

—yang melenyapkan gerimis di hidupku.

[Yang lalu membakarku]

.

Kau dan lelaki itu pada akhirnya tetap bertukar nama.

.

* * *

Kau bertanya-tanya kenapa kau menciumnya malam itu; ya, mencium lelaki yang baru sekali kau temui itu, yang lalu mengingatkanmu pada matahari—laki-laki yang seperti matahari, mungkin memang betul putra surya. Atau kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan, padahal laki-laki itu biasa saja. Hanya energi serta senyumannya yang berbeda, senyuman yang lalu menggeser gerimis dalam dadamu, gerimis yang sudah berlangsung lama sekali … lama sekali. Bagaimana bisa dilenyapkan dalam satu malam.

Barangkali karena lelaki itu juga sama hampa; sepertimu, seperti kebanyakan manusia yang terlalu sering dibuat merana karena cinta. Tahi kucing cinta. Kau tertawa, padahal kau membenarkan.

'Kenapa kita tidak bersenang-senang saja, Kou.'

Kau lebih suka memanggilnya begitu; Kou. Koutarou. Biar cuma kau saja yang memanggilnya begitu, biar istimewa. Demikianlah dia memanggilmu Tetsu, biar sama istimewa. Bersenang-senang adalah pilihan kata yang paling kejam, pikirmu, namun juga tak terelakkan. Bersenang-senang, walau bagaimanapun, akan tetap terucap: dua insan berbagi kehangatan di atas ranjang yang sama, tanpa dipengaruhi perasaan—tanpa perasaan. Meleburkan kehampaan menjadi satu lantas kehampaan lenyap bersamaan dengan penyatuanmu dengannya (meski lalu kehampaan itu datang lagi, lenyap lagi, seperti gerimis).

'Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan aku serius padamu, Tetsu, kau tidak akan pernah tahu.'

Kau memang tak pernah mengetahuinya; bahwa lelaki itu serius padamu, atau tidak. Sebab, kau sendiri mempertanyakan; semua ini benarkah hanya perkara bersenang-senang demi melepas dahaga atas kebinatangan birahi, ataukah demi meleburkan perasaan hampa, atau bukan demi apa-apa. Kau tetap tidur dengannya, tetap menikmati secangkir kopi bersama, tetap bergurau, tetap begitu. Meski kerap kau termenung, memikirkan untuk apa kau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya—sementara waktu diam-diam menghabisimu, menghabisinya, dalam tanda tanya mengenai rasa: cinta.

Tapi cinta adalah tahi kucing, kau bersikukuh. Meski cinta itu kini tak lagi berwujud gerimis, melainkan matahari. Yang lalu membakarmu … perlahan-lahan.

[Kau rindu, amat sangat, pada gerimis yang menghujam mukamu, yang membawa serta kesedihan dalam balutan kenangan bersama laki-laki pengumpul puisi-puisi itu—yang puisi-puisinya lalu dia taruh di kolong ranjangmu, yang kemudian kau baca; kau rapalkan terus-menerus menjelang tidurmu, berharap laki-laki itu muncul di muka pintu, memelukmu. Menciummu.]

Dia menciummu. Kou.

Bukan laki-laki yang menaruh puisi di kolong ranjangmu. Bukan.

Kau tahu kau diam-diam mengharapkannya menjadi pengganti seseorang. Tapi dia tak pernah ingin menjadi pengganti siapapun. Kou ingin menjadi Kou; menciummu sebagai Kou.

'Kau membayangkan seseorang selain aku, Tetsu. Kau membayangkannya menciummu.'

'Aku tak ingin meminta maaf.'

'Aku tak memintamu untuk meminta maaf. Aku sudah tahu, sejak awal, semua ini hanya perkara senang-senang—biar aku tak sepi, biar kau tak sepi. Meski kenyataannya sepi itu masih datang padamu, tanpa kau sendiri menyadarinya.'

Malam itu, gerimis mendadak turun, mengetuk kaca jendela apartemenmu. Kau memilih untuk memandangi gerimis itu daripada memandangi muka laki-laki yang terluka di hadapanmu.

* * *

Untuk K. Tetsuro

Sepertinya aku melihat senja ketika fajar datang dari ufuk Timur jendela kamarmu

Atau aku salah sebab ini bukan anomali, tapi melankoli

Segalanya jadi tak lagi sama karena sekarang ini kau berbeda

Atau aku yang berbeda

Seribu maaf untukmu sebab cinta tak lagi seribu tidak pula satu

{Gerimis barangkali menghapusnya; cintaku}

[T. Kei]

.

.

* * *

'Terima kasih sudah menemaniku bicara. Kita sudahi saja.'

Karena menemani bicara, tidak cuma sekadar bicara.

'Pada akhirnya, aku tetap orang lain bagimu, Tetsu.'

Lelaki itu menciummu untuk yang terakhir kali. Kau menikmati ciumannya. Ini sama sekali tidak sama seperti ciuman pertama ketika malam sehabis hujan reda. Yang mengecupmu bukanlah lelaki yang mendekam dalam bayanganmu kini. Bukan. Yang mengecupmu kali ini benar-benar Kou—dan kau sudah terlanjur melepaskannya untuk pergi; seperti menyaksikan matahari terbenam, malam merangkak naik dan gerimis kembali turun.[]

* * *

 **11:06 PM – August 6, 2017**

 _Haikyuu belongs to Furudate Haruichi. I don't take any profit from this fanwork._

[fanfiksi ini akan selesai di chapter tiga dengan pair bervariasi yang saling berkesinambungan, lebih ke kuroo-sentris. full of hurt/comfort, mungkin? bab berikutnya akan memuat kurooaka. terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak.]

.


	2. Chapter 2

[ **MEMORABILIA** ]

/

{akaashi's 2nd pov}

kuroo/akaashi slight bokuto/akaashi, bokuto/kuroo

{ii – cahaya yang menjadikanmu kunang-kunang}

* * *

Lelaki itu mendadak saja datang, seperti tanpa arah; mengajakmu bicara—entah, apa sekiranya yang dapat dibicarakan dua lelaki yang baru berjumpa sekali-dua? Kau tak begitu ingat, tapi kau tahu, segala yang dikisahkan lelaki itu ialah gambaran mengenai suatu hal mengerikan, yang, betapa aneh, membuatmu terlena untuk mengikuti alurnya.

"Kelelawar adalah aku; barangkali, kau bersedia menjadi cahaya?"

"Kenapa cahaya? Apakah kau takut padaku."

"Sejujurnya, memang begitu."

"Kau takut padaku."

"Aku takut padamu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau cahaya."

"Tapi aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku bersedia menjadi cahaya."

Lelaki itu tertawa, seolah menyadari sesuatu bahwa kalimatmu memang ada benarnya.

"Tapi, lebih dari itu, bukankah kelelawar takut pada matahari?"

Lelaki itu bisu, menunduk sendu, lalu menyesap kopinya yang dingin.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang matahari. Jangan sekali-kali."

Kau terpancing untuk terus bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku pernah terbakar dalam kobarannya."

.

* * *

'Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau hidup sampai saat ini.'

Kalimat itu seakan kembali tenggelam dalam tenggorokanmu. Seseorang yang hidup belum tentu hidup dan seseorang yang mati belum tentu mati. Kau paham betul bahwa lelaki itu ada di antara keduanya; kadang terlihat begitu hidup (tatkala senyumannya memengaruhi pikirmu dan suaranya melenakan telingamu), tetapi kadang juga terlihat mati (tatkala kata tak pernah sampai padanya, meski kau tak henti merapalkan namanya di malam dingin di atas ranjang kumuh tiga hari lalu). Kau tahu, matahari itu mungkin telah membakar separuh hidupnya—siapa yang bersedia menjelma matahari untuknya? Kau bertanya-tanya.

Kalimat lelaki itu mengingatkanmu pada lelaki lain, yang juga dekat denganmu—lebih, lebih dekat, seperti sahabat karib, tapi bukan (sebab, kau juga pernah tidur dengannya). Tapi kau tak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya, karena pikirmu tidak semua hal saling berhubungan; meski memang benar semuanya saling berhubungan, yang lalu kau ketahui di lain waktu, jauh, jauh dari hari ini, ketika kau masih setengah telanjang dengan lelaki itu di bawahmu, menunggumu bergerak, menunggumu mengambil alih permainan. Sekian bulan, sekian tahun.

[Kemudian, kau tahu, lelaki itu menggunakanmu hanya sekadar untuk kembali menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan lelaki lain yang pikirmu merupakan mataharinya—ya, mataharinya, bukan mataharimu, sebab, sejak awal kau tidak merasa dimiliki tidak pula memiliki; ini semua hanya perkara senang-senang, melepas sepi dan sedih yang berkarat dalam diri.]

* * *

"Kau pernah mengatakan, kau ingin aku menjadi cahaya, sekarang apakah aku sudah menjadi cahaya di hidupmu, Kuroo-san?"

"Sejak awal."

"Karena aku tidur dengan Bokuto-san?"

Lelaki itu diam. Tapi kau tahu, ada keterkejutan yang tak berhasil dia sembunyikan.

"Karena Kou milikmu, Akaashi."

Kau menunggunya kembali bicara. Masih ada sesuatu, yang mungkin masih berat untuk dikatakan. Kau tetap menunggu. Lelaki itu menutup muka dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Karena aku ingin menyentuh apa yang Kou sentuh."

Kau bertanya, siapa menyakiti siapa. Sebab, lelaki itu tampak rapuh dan kau hanya bisa merangkul kedua bahunya, mendekapnya, mengusap rambutnya. Kau mengatakan, segalanya pasti baik-baik saja. Apa yang baik-baik saja? Kau tak memahami dari mana kekacauan ini bermula. Apakah karena kau menjalin hubungan dengan Bokuto, ataukah karena kau tidur dengan Kuroo, ataukah karena kau muncul dalam hubungan keduanya yang memang hanya bersisa serpih-serpih.

[Sejak awal, kau cuma ingin menyembuhkan luka di dada kekasihmu yang diakibatkan mantan kekasihnya. Kau ingin menjadi obat untuk menyembuhkan luka Bokuto (yang diakibatkan oleh Kuroo; karena Kuroo menjadikan Bokuto sebagai pelariannya—dan kini, Bokuto mungkin menjadikanmu pelariannya sebagai ganti apa yang diperbuat Kuroo). Ini semua terlalu rumit. Sejak awal, kau cuma ingin mengikis luka di dada seseorang (di dada Kuroo) yang katanya menjelma kelelawar—yang takut padamu; pada cahaya, pada matahari (pada Bokuto), yang tanpa kau sadari rupanya mereka saling berhubungan di masa lalu, seperti efek domino yang menyeretmu untuk semakin menghancurkan mereka. Kau ada sebagai tokoh sentral yang ingin menyembuhkan luka pada keduanya, tapi kau justru semakin menambah luka mereka.]

.

* * *

'Tapi, Kuroo-san … Bokuto-san akan membencimu kalau kau melakukan itu.'

 _Bokuto-san akan membencimu kalau kau menyentuh apa yang menjadi miliknya—kalau kau menyentuhku._

Kau telan pula kalimat itu, kau telan sepenuhnya. Kuroo sudah melakukan apa yang mungkin akan membuat Bokuto membencinya—benarkah Bokuto membencinya? Kau tak pernah mendapat kepastian; kepada siapa lelaki itu marah, kepada siapa lelaki itu cemburu, kepada siapa sebetulnya lelaki itu jatuh cinta—apakah benar padamu, atau masih pada Kuroo. Atau tidak pada siapa pun, seperti dirimu sendiri yang kini terombang-ambing dalam ketidak-pastian. Sebab cinta adalah tahi kucing yang terkubur dan tak ingin kau temukan.

* * *

 _Langit tanpa batas adalah rinduku;_

 _Yang menguap dan menjadikanmu ada_

 _Aku rindu, kau rindu_

 _Aku cahaya dalam mataharimu_

 _Lantas, akankah kita biarkan kelelawar itu mati dalam kobaran kita?_

* * *

.

Kau menyukai puisi; sama seperti Kuroo. Kau menyukai sastra; sama seperti Kuroo. Kau menyukai sesuatu hal yang buram—seperti kisah cinta dalam era peperangan ketika mata seorang perwira berubah semerah darah; sama seperti Kuroo. Kau bicara mengenai visi dan misi hidupmu ke depannya, membayangkan hunian menyenangkan di tengah perkotaan, tempat ide-ide datang karena betapa binatangnya manusia; dan lelaki itu bicara mengenai betapa dalam hidupnya dia cuma percaya pada keberadaan neraka.

Kau menyukai Kuroo karena pemikirannya yang luas; tapi Kuroo menyukai kekasihmu karena dia mampu membuatnya menggila dalam tawa.

Kau bertanya, siapakah sebetulnya yang berperan sebagai figuran dalam kisah ini. Kau menjelma sebagai sosok yang seolah memiliki kedua lelaki itu; kekasihmu dan mantan kekasihnya. Kenyataannya, kau merasa seakan tidak memiliki siapa-siapa—tidak dimiliki siapa-siapa. Kau hanya menyembuhkan luka di dada mereka, sementara lukamu sendiri kau biarkan menganga—luka dari siapa? Kau bahkan tidak tahu.

* * *

Untuk Kuroo T.

Luka-luka itu tidak cuma tercetak di dadamu;

Tapi juga mukamu—di dalam kedua bola matamu

Kau bisa mati

Kalau tetap ingin aku

{Kau akan sama terbakar dalam kobaran; sebab kini akulah cahaya yang berpendar bersama matahari}

Tidakkah kau rindu tempat sunyi;

Tempatmu tidur dan sembunyi

{Dari aku dan matahari?}

[Dari Akaashi K.]

.

* * *

.

"Tempat sunyi itu sudah lama pergi meninggalkanku."[*]

"Aku ingin kau bahagia."

"Kalau begitu jangan pergi."

"Kalimat itu seharusnya dulu kau katakan pada Bokuto-san."

"Akaashi…"

"Kau bukan ingin aku."

"Aku ingin kau."

"Kau ingin Bokuto-san kembali padamu melalui aku."

"Jangan bodoh."

"Kaulah yang bodoh, Kuroo-san."

Lelaki itu tertawa pilu. Kau menangkup wajahnya. Kau melihat orang lain di matanya; entah siapa. Lalu kau kecup dia—untuk yang terakhir kali. Kau katakan bahwa hubungan semacam ini harusnya dihentikan, biar tak ada yang semakin terluka—kau tidak ingin terluka, maka kau memutus sumber luka. Sebelum pergi, kau membisiki sesuatu di telinganya.

"Aku adalah cahaya. Kau adalah kunang-kunang. Kau bukan lagi kelelawar, aku mengubahmu menjadi kunang-kunang, agar kau tetap bercahaya tanpa perlu terbakar dalam kobaranmu sendiri."[]

 **11:36 PM – August 15, 2017**

* * *

[*] merujuk pada tsukishima kei di chapter pertama

A/N:

Chapter terakhir akan mengambil sudut pandang Bokuto. Semoga chapter ketiga nanti bisa memperjelas relasi antara chapter pertama dan kedua. Terima kasih sudah membaca :)


	3. Chapter 3

[ **MEMORABILIA** ]

/

{bokuto's 2nd pov}

bokuto/kuroo slight bokuto/akaashi, kuroo/tsuki

{iii – kunang-kunang dan malam yang menjadikanmu ada}

.

* * *

Semua ini bermula dari gerimis, lalu matahari datang untuk membasuh sisa-sisa kesedihan—yang kemudian justru membakar, membakar, membakar. Seekor kelelawar berubah wujud menjadi kunang-kunang, katanya. Kunang-kunang itu kini melayang bebas di malam hari, menjelma cahaya yang berpendar kecil kekuningan di sepanjang hutan; kunang-kunang tak pernah diizinkan berjumpa dengan matahari, sebab, cahayanya menjadi tidak ada arti. Dia hanya berkelana tatkala matahari sudah lelap; berkelana, berkelana, mencari arti, barangkali.

Kau berpikir, mungkin segenap drama cinta segitiga tahi kucing itu telah tamat. Antara kau dan Tetsu; antara kau dan Akaashi; antara Tetsu dan Akaashi (diam-diam). Hubungan yang abstrak—kompleks, namun sebetulnya mampu dijabarkan dengan sederhana. Tapi kita semua tahu, perasaan tidak pernah sederhana. Selalu ada yang sembunyi, minta ditemukan atau justru minta dilenyapkan. Lagi pula, sejak awal, kau tak pernah benar-benar menyukai drama picisan. Kau hanya senang bersenang-senang (dan menjadi pelipur lara dalam hidup Tetsu merupakan kesenangan yang abstrak).

Semua ini, kembali lagi pada satu hal; luka.

Luka menjadikan suatu cerita cinta yang panjang dan membingungkan. Luka dan Luka, mereka berjumpa, saling merengkuh, memagut. Luka dan Luka berharap luka hilang—padahal, padahal … luka yang menjadikan mereka ada. Kau bertanya-tanya; benarkah luka hilang? Sebab, kadang, pikiranmu melayang jauh pada Tetsu, pada Akaashi, dan tanda tanya di antara keduanya yang berakhir pada luka.

Luka tidak selalu berdarah. Dan kau memahami benar; ada luka yang diam-diam memelukmu. Kau hanya terlalu enteng menanggapi, berpikir bahwa waktu pasti akan melenyapkannya, berpikir bahwa Akaashi pasti akan menyembuhkannya (sementara kau tak pernah tahu, lelaki itu juga memiliki luka yang sama sepertimu; luka atas pelarian-pelarian, persinggahan sementara, tahi kucing). Kau tahu ada yang tidak benar dalam hubungan antara Tetsu dan Akaashi. Lantas kau marah—pada siapa? Kau tak yakin.

(Tapi kau tahu, kau tidak suka Akaashi disentuh oleh siapa pun—bahkan Tetsu.)

* * *

.

"Dia hanya kelelawar yang hilang arah, Bokuto-san."

"Katamu sekarang dia berubah menjadi kunang-kunang."

"Ya, akulah yang mengubahnya. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan? Dia rindu pada matahari, tapi matahari membakarnya, matahari membuatnya takut. Demikianlah kenapa aku mengubahnya menjadi kunang-kunang. Agar ia memiliki matahari di dalam dirinya sendiri tanpa perlu terbakar dalam kobaranmu."

"Kau tahu aku sempat menjadi mataharinya."

"Bahkan, sekarang, kau masih menjadi mataharinya, Bokuto-san."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Akaashi mengangguk yakin.

"Tapi dia meninggalkanku. Aku datang padanya karena dia terluka, karena dia meminta. Tapi dia meninggalkanku, Akaashi. Pada akhirnya dia meninggalkanku."

"Justru karena dengan meninggalkanmu, dia ingin kau tetap menjadi mataharinya."

Kau terpana. Akaashi mengulas senyum, lalu mengecup lembut bibirmu.

"Kalau Kuroo-san tidak meninggalkanmu, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah berjumpa denganku—dan aku mungkin tidak akan pernah ditemukan oleh Kuroo-san. Bukankah cinta seperti efek dalam permainan domino?"

"Saling mendorong dan menghancurkan," gumammu.

"Saling berhubungan. Kau, aku dan Kuroo-san. Kita semua."

.

* * *

Kau membayangkan; apa jadinya kalau Akaashi menganggapmu hanya mencari pelarian atas luka yang ditinggalkan Tetsu—walau benar demikian? Ataukah Akaashi sudah berpikir sampai ke sana (sementara Tetsu juga datang pada Akaashi, menjadikan Akaashi sebagai pelarian atas luka yang ditinggalkan olehmu—meski kau tidak merasa melukainya). Lagi-lagi semua kembali kepada luka. Akaashi berperan sebagai obat penawar bagimu dan baginya, sedangkan kau tidak pernah mengetahui luka semacam apa yang juga tertoreh dalam dada Akaashi.

(Sementara Tetsu … lihat, betapa sekarang dia menikmati kehidupannya sebagai kunang-kunang. Dia masih saja berkelana, mencari penyembuh untuk luka-lukanya. Egois sekali.)

Tapi hanya kau yang paling tahu betapa Tetsu pandai berpura-pura.

'Setelah menjelma kunang-kunang, apakah kau masih takut pada matahari?'

Hari itu gerimis. Sebentar lagi musim gugur datang, dilanjut musim salju. Musim-musim yang mengantre panjang. Kau seperti melemparkan diri kembali ke masa lalu; antara kau dan Tetsu saat kali pertama berjumpa di kafe ini. Bersama secangkir kopi dan buku catatan kecil, tempat Tetsu menulis puisi-puisi atau ide-ide yang mendadak muncul. Buku catatan itu pula yang mengenalkanmu padanya dalam sebaris tanya; kenapa kau menancapkan puisi-puisi dari seseorang ke kepalamu?

Kau tidak pernah mengira dari satu pertanyaan itu akan menjadi begini; menciptakan drama percintaan yang membingungkan. Tetsu sedikit banyak berubah. Wajahnya tidak sesendu dulu—wajah yang seakan mengajakmu untuk tidur bersama, dalam artian saling menghangatkan dan memberi arti pada masing-masing eksistensi. Wajah terluka (lantas kau tergerak untuk menghapus lukanya—ah, mulai lagi; luka). Dulu juga gerimis seperti ini, yang lalu mendadak cerah. Tetsu mempertanyakan kenapa matahari mendadak muncul; kenapa kau mendadak datang padanya, berperan sebagai seseorang yang berniat melenyapkan gerimis di hidupnya. Kau sendiri tak tahu. Barangkali karena raut wajah itu membuatmu tidak tega.

'Kau masih saja menulis puisi.'

Dia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya atas kehadiranmu yang tiba-tiba. Segera, dia tutup buku catatannya. Secangkir kopi disesap ragu.

'Puisi menjadikan aku ada, Kou.'

Kau tak mengira Tetsu masih tetap memanggilmu dengan nama istimewa itu—seperti juga dirimu yang lalu sadar bahwa kau juga masih memanggilnya dengan nama istimewa.

'Aku tak pernah mengerti puisi.'

'Aku tahu.'

'Kita sangat bertolak belakang dalam banyak hal.'

'Aku tahu.'

'Karena itulah kau ingin Akaashi menjadi penggantiku—karena dia serupa denganmu; menyukai sastra, menikmati puisi dan mampu berdiskusi denganmu mengenai banyak hal, tidak seperti aku yang bodoh ini?'

'Kau salah.'

'Aku tahu.'

Tetsu membisu. Kau ikut bisu.

Melankolia datang lagi padaku;

Tanpa koma, tanpa titik, dia memperpanjang gerimis

{Meski matahari menyala di depan mata}

 _Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Bahkan mengenai Akaashi._ Kau menundukkan kepala. Apakah benar Tetsu menjadikan Akaashi sebagai tempat persinggahannya yang lain sementara waktu itu kau membuka tangan lebar-lebar untuknya? Kau mengepalkan tangan. Kepala kembali menengadah, memandang Tetsu yang rupanya tengah menunduk.

* * *

.

"Dulu aku bersedia menjadi pelarianmu, bersedia menjadi obat penawar untuk luka yang ditinggalkan seseorang padamu. Sekarang, apakah kau ingin Akaashi melakukan hal yang sama?"

"Kau salah mengenai hal itu, Kou."

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku kebenarannya. Bahwa sebenar-benarnya, kau tak pernah menaruh hati padaku—atau pada Akaashi."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Ya. Bahkan ketika masih bersamaku, aku tahu hatimu berada di tempat yang lain—entah siapa. Kau terus saja menjadikan orang lain sebagai tameng untuk menyembunyikan kerapuhanmu. Kau enggan menyadarinya. Ketika berciuman denganku, kau membayangkan orang lain. Aku tahu, Tetsu, aku sudah lama tahu."

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kembali datang padaku, Kou? Apakah kau ingin aku menyembuhkan lukamu juga? Apakah memang benar kau terluka karena aku ataukah kau hanya membual saja. Kau sama, ketika bersamaku, hatimu tidak berada pada tempatnya. Kau tidak menaruh hati padaku, kau tidak menaruh hati pada siapa pun. Kau hanya kasihan karena aku selalu kesepian—dan kau sama kesepiannya."

"Kau selalu begini. Memutar-balikkan fakta. Kau tahu aku sungguh jatuh cinta padamu waktu itu, tapi kau mendorongku. Kau meninggalkanku. Sampai Akaashi—"

"Datang dan menyelamatkanmu dariku, begitu? Kau tidak tahu betapa itulah yang membuatku paling terluka."

"Kau juga datang pada Akaashi dan itu membuatku terluka."

"Aku datang pada Akaashi karena kau menyentuhnya. Aku menyentuh Akaashi. Aku ingin menyentuh apa yang kau sentuh, meski itu berarti aku harus semakin terluka."

Kau terkejut. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal, Tetsu. Kau membuat skenario seolah kaulah yang paling terluka. Tapi, lihatlah … lukamu membuat kami terluka juga. Kami terkena imbas karena skenariomu ini."

Tetsu terdiam lagi. Sendu itu kembali datang—seperti gerimis; gerimis yang membawa serta kesedihan. Tetsu menunduk cukup lama. Kau membiarkan. Kemudian, suaranya terdengar samar dan lirih.

"Hei, Kou … apakah kau datang padaku hanya untuk meluapkan kemarahanmu?"

.

* * *

.

Untuk K. Tetsuro

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tampaknya gerimis dalam kedua matamu enggan reda.

Aku masih dapat melihatnya; gerimis yang membawa serta kesedihan itu.

Kita semua terluka. Lalu, kepada siapa kiranya kita bisa meminta obat penawar? Apakah gagasan mengenai dua orang terluka bisa saling menyembuhkan itu benar adanya? Pada kenyataanya, kita hanya semakin membuat diri kita terluka.

{Luka lama masih ada, ditambah luka baru. Akan bagaimana?}

Berhentilah mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, bahwa melalui Akaashi, kau ingin kita kembali terhubung (sementara hatimu, selalu, selalu, berada jauh di suatu tempat—barangkali berada dalam genggaman lelaki yang menaruh secarik puisi di kolong ranjangmu itu).

Kita tidak bisa terus begini.

{Kau tidak bisa terus begini}

[Dari B. Koutarou]

.

* * *

.

"Aku datang padamu bukan untuk meluapkan kemarahanku."

"Tapi kau marah."

Kau menyentuh tangannya, menggenggamnya, mengusapnya. Kau biarkan orang-orang di dalam kafe melihat, terserah saja. Kau tidak peduli pada hal remeh semacam itu. Tetsu memandangmu penuh tanya. Kau mengulas senyum lebar—bahkan, setelah semua luka-luka ini, kau masih saja mencoba untuk tersenyum di hadapannya; sebab, kau tahu benar, hanya senyumanmu yang mampu meredakan gerimis dalam kedua mata Tetsu.

"Aku hanya ingin menyadarkanmu bahwa kau sama sekali tidak jatuh cinta padaku ataupun pada Akaashi. Kau jatuh cinta pada orang lain; sosok yang selama ini tertidur lelap di dalam hatimu, yang menjadikanmu ada melalui puisi-puisi yang ditulisnya. Kau hanya sepi karena dia tak lagi berada dekat denganmu—kau hanya membutuhkan teman bicara."

"Kou …"

Entah apa yang menarikmu untuk mendekat, kau kecup pula bibirnya lembut. Tetsu terpana, lalu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Itu adalah ciuman terakhir darimu. Kau takkan pernah mampu menciumnya lagi—karena Akaashi, tentu saja. Kau mengulas senyum, kedua lengan menangkup wajah lelaki yang masih terpana.

"Kau bukan lagi kelelawar. Akaashi mengubahmu menjadi kunang-kunang. Lelaki itu—lelaki yang entah siapa namanya, yang menuliskan puisi untukmu dan menaruhnya di kolong ranjangmu itu, dia juga bukan gerimis yang membawa serta kesedihan. Carilah dia dan ubah dia menjadi malam yang menjadikanmu ada; yang menjadikan kunang-kunang sepertimu menyala terang—tanpa perlu matahari dan cahaya, tanpa perlu aku ataupun Akaashi."

"Kei."

Kau mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Namanya. Lelaki itu. Yang menaruh puisi di kolong ranjangku. Yang aku cintai sepenuh hati—yang pergi jauh, jauh sekali. Namanya Kei. Tsukishima Kei. Dialah kunang-kunang yang sebenarnya."[*]

Tetsu mengulas senyum tipis. Kau ikut tersenyum karena senyumannya. Kemudian, kau merangkul tubuhnya, mendekap dalam rengkuhan hangat sebagai dua sahabat karib. Kau tenang karena sudah menemukan jalan untuk Tetsu. Kau tenang karena gerimis itu mulai reda, perlahan-lahan. Kisah ini akan menjadi memorabilia tak terlupakan; sama-sama terluka, saling menyembuhkan, saling menghancurkan sekaligus saling menguatkan.[]

 **{selesai}**

 **9:35 PM – October 4, 2017**

* * *

[*] Kei (dalam kanji Hotaru) memiliki arti nama 'kunang-kunang'

a/n: yap, semua ini hanya tentang kuroo dan patah hatinya {serta orang-orang yang membantunya keluar dari kesedihan} kuroo-sentris! /yha sejujurnya saya tidak pandai menulis romance secara gamblang begini, suka geli. tapi semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya sama seperti ketika saya menikmati proses penulisannya. terima kasih untuk feedback di chapter sebelumnya! kalian harus tahu feedback dari kalian sangat berarti buat saya.

sampai jumpa di fanfiksi saya berikutnya:)


End file.
